particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Septimus von Drakan
Septimus von Drakan was the longest-serving leader of the Coburan Left Party. Despite this, he never became Prime Minister or President of Cobura. Early Life Septimus von Drakan was born in 3177, in Hudson, the capital of Cobura. His father was a member of the Democratic Party of Cobura, and his mother was a local, independent representative in the City Council. Drakan had an average grade of D in junior high school, and his best grade was in social studies, with an average of B+. This later improved, however, and he was able to enter the University of Irkawa in 3196, where he studied sociology. He finished his time at the university in 3203, and soon joined the Centre Party as a youth politician. Party Memberships Drakan remained a political activist for the Centre Party of Cobura until 3206, when Centre voted no on a bill proposed by the People's Party Party in order to improve the labour union situation in the country. In February that year, Drakan joined a group of young workers seeking to bring the voice of the workers into the highest political forum of Cobura, the Federal Assembly. In 3207 Drakan and his fellow activists managed to found a political party, called the Left Party.Two of his friends worth noticing are Gordon Green and Jacob Storne, both socialists. The Left Party didn't get representation in the Federal Assembly before two elections later, in 3216. This was in itself a proof of how many workers needed a party to represent them. At the time there were only three parties (four with Left), the Democratic Party, the People's Party Party, and the Centre Party, none of whom were socialist or even social democratic. The Left Party was an eco-socialist party, focusing strongly on environmental issues, in addition to progressivism and socialism. Left Leader Drakan would continue to push the party towards the left until 3209, when his uncle was killed by a group of anarchists. At that point, he decided to discuss the party's future and relations with its administration, headed by Gordon Green next to Drakan himself. They agreed to stay near the political centre, at the same time allying with the Centre Party. At the general election of 3216 the Left Party gained five seats in the Federal Assembly. This was largely due to Drakan's increasing popularity with the public. He was portrayed by most people as a fair, benevolent, incorruptible leader, and his image would remain this way for years. Later however, the party's and his own public image lost popularity due to problems with his family, that were published in gossip magazines. It remained this way until the next election of 3228. Negotiations Briefly Cobura had been a one-party system under Democratic Party rule, but now parties arrived in and fell out of the Federal Assembly nearly every election. However, the Left stood firm like a cliff in the sea of politics and parties. At this point, another leftist party had been re-founded, the Social Congress of Cobura. The Left Party hadn't been part of a cabinet since 3219, in three terms as a minor coalition member, and it wouldn't rule Cobura again, as it had now defined itself as a left-wing party, with two centrist parties, one right-wing and two left-wing. In a situation where two centre parties are allied to each other, and one of them are allied to the right-wing party, it's hard for the two remaining ones to get in power. In an attempt to stay in power, Drakan in 3218 founded the Coburan Leftist Congress, in order to secure co-operation between the leftist parties. The Progressive Liberty Party, Social Congress, and briefly the Democratic Labour Party all joined the alliance. Despite this, they didn't manage to get in power, not even in a coalition government. The Left administration was frustrated, and did everything they could in order to get in a better position in parliament, because all the leftist parties that gained seats in the Assembly usually fell below the election treshold the next election or so. The only party left was the Social Congress, who in return had made a strong alliance with Left. In 3228, after extreme amounts of advertising from Drakan's side, Left gained 108 seats in the Assembly, after the disappointment of 3224. Last Days From 3230 to 3240 Drakan managed to get the party back on top, with over one hundred seats in two out of three elections. He was more popular than ever, and he gained attention internationally, and he and his party became a top member of the Socialist International, in addition to becoming the largest left-wing party of Cobura. In the general election of 3240, Left made its best election ever, with 21.32% of the votes, and 141 seats in the Federal Assembly. Convinced he was now able to form a centre-left cabinet, he proposed several cabinet proposals to the Assembly, each and every one of them failing. This resulted in his resignation as Left leader after several dramatic incidents, discussions and debates among the Left partisans and the different party leaders. A new Left leader was to be elected after several decades decades of a Drakan-dominated Labour administration. The new leader was Gordon Green, co-founder of Left. However, Green's term as party leader didn't last for long, and Emily Taylor-Schmidt soon took control of the party later in 3240. Retirement and Death Septimus von Drakan became sixty-six, and he never became, or lived under a Left Prime Minister, yet that was one of his old partisan friends' goal: to make sure he experienced his party as the major party of Cobura. He was indeed the founding father of the Left Party, and he played an important role in the Coburan labour uprising of 3205-3207. Drakan released his second book in 3244, two months before he died. It was a self biography, and it became the final monument he created, stating it to be for Cobura in the Thanks To ''paragraph in the end of the book. His first book, ''The Fourth Way was a huge success in Cobura in 3229, and it was about his and his party's political ideology. Death At the age of sixty-six, in 3244, Drakan died at a relatively young age for Coburans. He had just moved back to Dorvik, where his family originated from. The night of October 31-November 1, Septimus von Drakan fell asleep, and he never woke up again. Two statues were raised for his honour: a big, golden monument in the capital of Dorvik, and a small bronze statue outside the Coburan Federal Assembly building in the capital of Cobura, along with small statues of all the previous and current party leaders each representing one party from the history of Cobura. Category:Politicians of Cobura Category:Cobura